total_drama_cartoon_versionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Cartoon Version
This is a roleplay I made a while back when I was a little younger. Characters #Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants #Paulina from Danny Phantom #Buford from Phineas and Ferb #D.W. from Arthur #Pearl from Spongebob Squarepants #Dr. D from Phineas and Ferb #Candace from Phineas and Ferb #Baljeet from Phineas and Ferb #Timmy from The Fairly Oddparents #Sissy from Johnny Test #Veronica from The Fairly Oddparents #Sam from Danny Phantom #Chowder from Chowder #Johnny from Johnny Test #Trixie from The Fairly Oddparents #Dib from Invader Zim #Jeremy from Phineas and Ferb #Bessie from Mighty B! #Cosmo from The Fairly Oddparents #Portia from Mighty B! #Sandy from Spongebob Squarepants #Vennessa from Phineas and Ferb #Ferb from Phineas and Ferb #Mary from Johnny Test #Wanda from The Fairly Oddparents #Zim from Invader Zim #Isabella from Phineas and Ferb #Danny from Danny Phantom #Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants #Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants #Susan from Johnny Test #Gir from Invader Zim #Crocker from The Fairly Oddparents #Tootie from The Fairly Oddparents #Penny from Mighty B! #Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants #Phineas from Phineas and Ferb #Stacy from Phineas and Ferb Trivia *Plankton's counterpart is Alejandro. *Paulina's counterpart is Anne Maria. *Buford's counterpart is B. *D.W.'s counterpart is Beth. *Pearl's counterpart is Blaineley. *Dr. D's counterpart is Brick. *Candace's counterpart is Bridgette. *Baljeet's counterpart is Cameron. *Timmy's counterpart is Cody. *Sissy's counterpart is Courtney. *Veronica's counterpart is Dakota. *Sam's counterpart is Dawn. *Chowder's counterpart is DJ. *Johnny's counterpart is Duncan. *Trixie's counterpart is Eva. *Dib's counterpart is Ezekiel. *Jeremy's counterpart is Geoff. *Bessie's counterpart is Gwen. *Cosmo's counterpart is Harold. *Portia's counterpart is Heather. *Sandy's counterpart is Izzy. *Vannessa's counterpart is Jo. *Ferb's counterpart is Justin. *Mary's counterpart is Katie. *Wanda's counterpart is Leshawna. *Zim's counterpart is Lightning. *Isabella's counterpart is Lindsay. *Danny's counterpart is Mike. *Squidward's counterpart is Noah. *Patrick's counterpart is Owen. *Susan's counterpart is Sadie. *Gir's counterpart is Sam. *Crocker's counterpart is Scott. *Tootie's counterpart is Sierra. *Penny's counterpart is Staci. *Spongebob's counterpart is Trent. *Phineas' counterpart is Tyler. *Stacy's counterpart is Zoey. *There were three used characters in the past, but got cut. **Jorgen. ***Jorgen's counterpart used to be Justin. **Perry. ***Perry's counterpart used to be DJ. **Shnitzel. ***Shnitzel's counterpart also used to be DJ. ****Out of all 3 characters, Perry is the only to actually appear in an episode. *There are 4 new future characters for future characters in TD. **Dipper. **Mabel. **Larry the Lobster. **Pacifica Northwest. Gallery 131px-Sheldon Plankton svg.png|Plankton 468970 1283791617296 400 300.jpg|Paulina Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford Dora.jpg|D.W. Read Pearl png.gif|Pearl Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz 1000px-Can't wait any longer for Jeremy to call.jpg|Candace Flynn Baljeet studying.png|Baljeet Timmy.jpg|Timmy Turner Sissy2.jpg|Sissy Veronica1.png|Veronica Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson Chowder.jpg|Chowder Johnny large.png|Johnny Test 1000px-Perry time.png|Perry Trixie6.jpg|Trixie Tang 1000px-Dib- Earth's Hero.png|Dib Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy The-mighty-b-03.jpg|Bessie 20120123232652!FairlyOddParents Cosmo 01.jpg|Cosmo Mainimage mightybportia.jpg|Portia 365px-Sandy Cheeks svg.png|Sandy Cheeks 1000px-329a - Vanessa.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz 1000px-Hey Ferb.png|Ferb Fletcher Jorgen von Strangle.jpg|Jorgen von Strangle Mary.png|Mary Test Wanda.jpg|Wanda Isabella-phineas-and-ferb-23449652-252-344.jpg|Isabella Art Zimyelling.png|Zim 122px-Squidward Tentacles svg.png|Squidward Tentacles 309px-Patrick Star svg.png|Patrick Star Susan.png|Susan Test 150px-Duty duty duty duty duuuu.png|Gir MrCrocker.png|Denzel Crocker Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie Face.jpg|Shnitzel Penny-2.jpg|Penny 249px-SpongeBob SquarePants svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants 1000px-Season 2 smiling.jpg|Phineas Flynn DannyFile.gif|Danny Fenton/Phantom 1000px-StacyGivesAdvice.png|Stacy